


Make Me Blush

by Gayle_fic



Series: Long Road Ahead [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle_fic/pseuds/Gayle_fic
Summary: Chris arrives for a press tour and Sebastian sets the tone.





	Make Me Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Love Evanstan! So many good blogs and just want to know what goes on behind the scenes and the build up.

It was late and the travel was draining, Chris was on the final journey to the hotel. He knew everyone was already there and he was probably missing out on some fun but the only thought that was getting him through the last long leg of the journey was a hot shower and a fresh bed.

He checked in and his assistant who was just as tired as he was, was giving him a run down of morning plans, he didn’t care, he couldn’t take it in, he just knew he had a wakeup call and someone would be there to pick him up. The elevator stopped at his assistants floor, eager to get away they said good night and he pressed his floor. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. He could have sworn he’d drifted off because when he opened his eyes, the doors were open, and a very merry looking Sebastian greeted him.

“Chris you made it!” Sebastian pulled him into a hug, straight away Chris could smell the alcohol off his breath. “Where are you going? We are going to the bar, you got to come.”

Chris looked over Sebastian’s shoulder, there was a face Chris recognised, he’d seen the guy travel with Sebastian before, but he couldn’t place his name. “Hey,” Chris said with a weary wave, “You guys partying already?”

“Oh shit, Chris this is Dan, Dan this is Chris.” Sebastian said pressing a hand firmly to Chris’ chest as he spoke.

Dan nodded and smiled at Chris “Just been trying to convince Seb that it might be time to call it a night.”

“He’s such a bore,” Sebastian stage whispered, Chris couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think he’s right buddy. You like me must have an early call in the morning.”

Sebastian sighed, “But we have so much to catch up on.”

Chris looked down at where Sebastian was pulling at his t-shirt. Chris grabbed his hand and pulled him to his attention.

“Tell you what, help me find my room and we can catch up while I unpack.” He watched as Sebastian mulled it over. “At least let me get out of the elevator.”

Sebastian backed up and tried to help Chris with a bag but found himself just getting in the way.   

“Come on Seb, I’m tired and it looks like Chris is too.” Dan tried to coax Sebastian gently pulling at his arm.

“It’s ok.” Chris said watching the confused look on Sebastian’s face, both eager to have fun but unsure as to why no one was wanting to join him.

“What room is he in and I’ll make sure he gets back.” Chris said.

“Are you sure?” Dan asked.

“I’m not a child I’m right here and I know my room number. Two-nine-four.” Sebastian slurred.

“We are in five-nine-four, just down the hall.” Dan said looking round at Chris.

"You’re sharing?” Chris asked, he didn’t know why but the information put his back up and there was a distain in his voice.

“Yeah, here is the second key,” Dan slide it into Sebastian’s hand. “Don’t wake me up coming in.” He squeezed Sebastian’s shoulder. Chris fought the urge to pull a disgruntled face so just forced a smile instead.

“Come on buddy, help me with my bag and I’ll make you a coffee.” Chris said handing Sebastian his backpack.

In his hotel room Chris was listening as Sebastian rambled on about what he and Dan had gotten up to when out exploring the city that day. He just watched as Sebastian pulled out the small bundle of clothes from the suitcase and ran his fingers over the material before dumping it all in a pile on the bed.

“So, is that when you hit the bars?” Chris said taking the clothes Sebastian had dumped, fixing them before putting them in the wardrobe.

“Yeah, but I wish you had been here it would have been so much more fun.” Sebastian said with a wink.

“Aww stop you are making me blush.” Chris said taking more clothes from the bed. When he turned again, he jumped Sebastian was now up close to him his face inches away. Chris froze to the spot; Sebastian’s hand cupped his face as he looked from one cheek to the other.

“You aren’t blushing,” Sebastian said very matter of fact.

Chris took Sebastian’s hand from his face, “I might be now.” Chris said as he felt his face flush.

“Now that is an achievement.” Sebastian laughed.

Chris’s mind was reeling, he wasn’t sure if he should make a joke or ignore it and sober Sebastian up. Maybe it was because he was tired, or jet lagged, or he just enjoyed the back and forth they had between them in public and private but in this moment in the intimate space Chris just asked.

"Are you flirting with me?” His voice came out barely a whisper.

Sebastian flinched a little at the question, like he was sobering up quickly. A question like that he would have expected as a joke, but Chris never smiled. Sebastian just stared watching as Chris involuntary lick his bottom lip. He didn’t know how to answer so instead replied with another question.

“Do you want me to flirt with you?” Sebastian didn’t look away from Chris’s lips.

Chris let out a huff and dropped his head and smiled, “I wouldn’t want you to if there was someone else it would upset.”

“There isn’t,” Sebastian said a little too quickly to be cool.

Chris searched Sebastian’s face, reminding himself that his friend was drunk and that this all might be a little too much to expect him to remember or admit to in the morning.

“Dan is probably wondering where you are.” Chris said. He instantly regretted saying it; seeing the look on Sebastian’s face like he’d just been knocked back and embarrassed. Chris quickly followed with, “I mean what would he say about you flirting with me.”

Sebastian stared back at Chris and said flatly, “He’s just a friend.”

“That you are sharing a room with.” Chris retorted.

“Do you only share rooms with people you are sleeping with?” Sebastian countered.

Chris laughed and shook his head, “You got me.”

“Do I?” Sebastian said arching his eyebrow.

“You are cute when you are angry,” Chris said unable to stop the smile from crossing his face.

Sebastian smiled too he could feel himself beginning to blush. The closeness and the electric charge between them, it was all getting a bit too much to deal with in Sebastian’s fuzzy alcohol induced state.

“I better get back,” Sebastian said taking a step back and a breath that didn’t have Chris in it. “Dan will be wondering where I am.”

Sebastian could hear Chris chuckle at the remark as he turned to walk away. The mood felt a little lighter as he opened the door.

“The blue one.” Sebastian said looking back at Chris who was unmoved from his spot.

“What?” Chris asked.

“You should wear the navy-blue sweater tomorrow, you look good in it.” Sebastian said before closing the door behind him and leaving a Chris blushing.


End file.
